¿Venganza?
by Darkwytes
Summary: Yo no soy Light Yagami el chico que vive en mi interior, yo soy Kira, y digan lo que digan huiré de aquí y me vengaré. Solo deben entender algo para no ser también ustedes víctimas de mi venganza, YO NO ESTOY LOCO.


En una oscura habitación de mi mente, se encuentra encerrado mi verdadero ser, ¿Cómo llegó allí?, ¿Por qué está allí?, nadie lo sabe, incluso pocas personas conocemos su existencia, mi familia preocupada de la situación mental de su hijo Light, me trajo a este lugar conocido como psiquiátrico en el que llevo encerrado ya 3 años de mi vida, ¿Mi edad? 15.

Yo no soy Light Yagami el chico que vive en mi interior, yo soy Kira, y digan lo que digan huiré de aquí y me vengaré.

Solo deben entender algo para no ser también ustedes víctimas de mi venganza, YO NO ESTOY LOCO.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Estaba sentado al fondo de una habitación completamente blanca, quizá a eso se le pueda llamar sentarse, estaba boca arriba en el sofá, donde debería de estar sentado está mi torso, mis piernas están erguidas y mi cabeza cae ligeramente hacia atrás, muchas veces me han dicho que no es correcto sentarme así, pero les respondo con un simple a mí me gusta sentarme así.

Uno de los vagos recuerdos del posesor de mi cuerpo es de su niñez, cuando era un niño perfecto, justo antes de que "eso" sucediera y de allí naciéramos yo y Raito, el último no se la pasa mucho por aquí debido a que al parecer no le caigo bien, como decía, Light era el niño que todos deseaban ser, a sus 10 años tenía su propio club de fans en secundaria, estaba 2 años adelantado debido a que no tuvo que cursar años básicos y como si fuese poco no tenía una mala situación económica, pero aquí estamos, esos estúpidos psiquiatras intentando sacarle de su mente, sin creerme que está encerrado y completamente solo.

Estoy según los doctores "completamente sedado", pero he encontrado una forma de no tragar la pastilla, pero aun así esta no es vista en cuanto me revisan la boca y con lo referente a las inyecciones, tuvieron que prohibirlas ya que así estuviese amarrado a la cama, siempre lograba clavársela al enfermero.

¿A que soy una persona normal?, pero esos idiotas no quieren creerme, sin embargo hoy es mi esperado día, hoy saldré de este lugar y haré mi venganza, ¿Cómo escaparé de un psiquiátrico tan seguro?, hace poco establecí un extraño contacto con alguien que me asegura mi libertad y al parecer también me ayudará a cumplir mi venganza, al parecer también paso por esto, así que sabe la forma exacta de salir de aquí, ¿Su nombre? Beyond Birthday.

Me levanté de la silla y llamé lentamente a mi otro yo o a Raito como deseen llamarle, al principio el muy idiota no deseaba responderme pero al final lo conseguí.

Por qué llamas Kira, no ves que sigo ideando una forma de sacar a Light para terminar de irnos de este lugar.

**Cállate Raito, hoy nos vamos, pero necesito tu ayuda.**

Supongo que quieres hacer pensar a los doctores que todo está bien.

**¿Tan obvio es?, son tan idiotas que se lo creerán.**

Lo sé, lo sé.

**Bien, vamos a la de tres, uno, dos.**

Tres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Supongo que debo presentarme al igual que lo hizo Kira, como ya debió de haberos dicho, mi nombre es Raito y también debió decirles quienes somos así que no me alargaré.

No me gusta hablar con alguien a quien no veo así que relatare las cosas como si estuviese escribiendo lo que hice en el día, me levanté suavemente y me senté normalmente en el sofá, de seguro los psiquiatras y enfermeros vendrían aquí a hostigarme con unas absurdas preguntas y creerían que todo estaría bien, si tan solo supieran que esa misma noche Kira planeaba sacarnos de aquí o irse de aquí.

Efectivamente mis suposiciones eran del todo ciertas como siempre, soy arrogante y en cierto punto estresante para algunos, en cuanto los enfermeros llegaron observaron mi expresión fija de superioridad su expresión se relajó un poco, mis encuentros con esas personas habían sido completamente obligadas, pero en cierto modo creo que les va mejor conmigo que con Kira.

Raito – dijo una mujer con el cabello azabache hasta las caderas que me observaba fríamente con sus supuestos ojos grises los cuales obviamente eran lentes de contacto.

Yoko – salude mirándole de los pies a la cabeza.

¿Está planeando algo Kira? – al parecer la mujer era más inteligente de lo que Kira creía.

Claro que no, yo solo sé que luego de los sedantes se sentía muy cansado de mente y me toco salir a mí – dije mintiendo increíblemente bien.

Bien, si no te molesta te colocaremos una inyección – dijo abriendo una carpeta.

Dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo Yoko, en cualquier momento Kira puede regresar y no estoy muy seguro de poder evitar que le clave una aguja a uno de sus enfermeros, si mal no recuerdo la otra vez casi termina en su ojo.

Maldición – dijo la mujer en un susurro.

Tampoco puede darme otra pastilla, porque contrarrestaría el efecto de la otra – dije divertidamente.

Bien, nos vamos – dijo enfurecida.

La mujer y sus asistentes salieron molestos de la habitación dejándome observando atentamente cada una de las cámaras de la habitación, sabía la ubicación exacta de cada una de las cámaras, incluso las que estaban ocultas, y es que eran notablemente evidentes, al igual que el absurdo censor de movimientos en mi cama y el suelo.

Molestamente me levanté y fui a cubrir una de las cámaras, la cual apuntaba directamente a mi cama, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de quitar ese estúpido censor que hacía ruidos al notar movimientos bruscos en mi cama, simplemente le di un fuerte golpe con mi brazo y luego me acosté para esperar a que Kira me diera la supuesta señal con la que saldríamos de allí.

A mi lado derecho había un libro que habían traído los primeros días de nuestra estancia aquí, lo abrí con detenimiento y me quedé observando la primera página del libro, era un libro de física, hablaba de muchas cosas que había sabido desde pequeño, el hecho de que sus padres le regalasen ese libro era una señal de que en verdad no le conocían.

Solo me quedé allí pensando por un rato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una habitación muy oscura para mi gusto, con dificultad podía moverme entre tanta oscuridad, mis oídos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía mi otra personalidad al hablar con mi mecanismo de defensa. Me siento en el suelo del lugar y me quedo observando la nada muy concentrado, resulta un poco interesante saber que mi ellos están luchando por salir de ese lugar en el que está mi cuerpo encerrado. Raito se ha dirigido a mí varias veces, pero no tengo ánimo de responderle en ninguno de los casos, sé que jamás saldré de aquí así que no tengo porque siquiera ilusionarme.

Soy Light Yagami, a mis 12 años decidí crear a Kira y a Raito, luego de que un hecho muy horrible que no estaba preparado para decirle a nadie y por eso me encerré en este lugar, pero desgraciadamente en cuanto entré no pude volver a salir y ahora busco con ansias alejarme de la oscuridad que me rodea.

A mis 11 años era el chico perfecto, no solo académicamente, físicamente y económicamente, mi familia era un amor conmigo y todos amaban mi personalidad, al menos eso pasaba cuando había solo una de ellas, las mujeres se la pasaban acercándoseme, tanto chicas de mi edad como chicas de 16 o 19, cuando pasó lo que pasó, me desaparecí un mes completo y mi carácter obviamente había cambiado, las personas que una vez se me pegaron como chicle se alejaron como si yo fuese un virus mortal.

Quiero salir de aquí, ese es uno de mis mayores sueños, pero tampoco es que sea iluso, sé que nunca tendré la posibilidad de salir de aquí, es como haberme encerrado y botado la llave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente la hora a llegado, tomo de nuevo el control del cuerpo para escabullirme lentamente por un pasadizo secreto detrás de la pared, que fue hecho por un "loco" que a según había muerto en mi habitación, milagrosamente nadie se había percatado de que el "loco" había salido de allí y luego le había contado solo a una persona del lugar, que luego le contó a su hijo y así es como Beyond se encuentra con esa persona, sale y ahora me ayuda a escapar, desconectando las cámaras de seguridad.

Gatee por varios minutos hasta que llegué a la parte posterior del hospital, durante el camino baje escaleras e hice alguno que otro salto gimnástico y llegué a mi destino, el exterior era simplemente… nada que extrañara, quizá volver fuera una opción si no me mantuviesen molestando y no quisiese hacer mi venganza.

Hola, eres Kira o Raito – saludó sin sorprenderme.

Nah soy Light – bromé

Si, eres Kira – dijo burlonamente.

Beyond… dije lanzándome en sus brazos – gracias por sacarme de aquí.

Nunca dejaría que mi amado se quedase encerrado –

Te amo – dije abrazándome a su cintura.

Sabes que soy 4 años mayor que tú y que mi hermano gemelo Elle está enamorado de mi – dijo, obviamente la última frase era mentira

Entonces creceré y luego lucharé contra Elle – dije lanzando una patada atlética al aire.

Veo que has mejorado – dice sonriente – espero que puedas vengarte.

Jeje… Por cierto… Raito me pregunta que si sabe Elle ya como sacar a Light – digo fastidiado recordando la conversación que había tenido antes de salir del psiquiátrico.

Aún nada, pero yo no quiero que te vallas, y ¿si Light no es tan lindo como tú? - pregunta estúpidamente llevándome hasta donde estaban 2 motocicletas, una roja y la mía negra –

Tendrás que quedarte solo – dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

No hablarás enserio – dice encendiendo su moto y yo le imito.

¿Cuándo he hablado enserio yo? – finjo estar ofendido y arranco en la moto para dirigirme al apartamento de Beyond con una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que por fin había salido.

Cuando llegamos Beyond me dirigió al piso en que vivía y al entrar nos encontramos con el rostro de Elle molesto.

¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – pregunto molesto y me causo gracia.

Elle deberías de dejar de… - mi voz se quebró y me sacudió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que causo que callera al suelo, lo último que vi fue a Beyond sostenerme con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

Algo estaba mal en mi mente, las puertas que marcaban mi encierro se abrían por un segundo y me obligaban a salir, en ese momento no deseaba salir, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad, quizá antes hubiese querido hacerlo, pero… NOOOO eran terribles esos recuerdos, quizá luego de tanto hubiesen logrado sacarme, me preguntarían muchas cosas…. NOOO…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Hola – saludaba alguien de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

¿Eres Kira o Raito? – preguntó el otro chico que era exactamente igual al de ojos negros pero este los tenía rojos.

¿Quie… quienes son ustedes? – pregunté muy asustado.

Yo soy Elle – dijo el amable de ojos negros – él es Beyond y ambos deseamos saber quién eres, usualmente solo vemos a Kira y a Raito y por lo visto no eres ninguno de los 2.

¿Quién eres? – preguntaba el antipático que al parecer se llamaba Beyond.

Deja de hostigarle – dijo Elle defendiéndome.

Necesito que Kira vuelva, celebraríamos que salió de aquel lugar – ese hombre me inspiraba temor y su sonrisa sádica no ayudaba.

Eres un pervertido – dice Elle golpeándole la cabeza a Beyond.

Yo… yo soy… - dije tímidamente.

Muévete y devuelve a Kira, no eres más que otra personalidad de ese Light que está encerrado en su cabeza, quién merece salir de las personalidades alternas es Kira, mejor dime ¿cuántas son ustedes?... – me estaba asustando su comportamiento.

Yo no soy una personalidad, soy Light –


End file.
